


Objection

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Multi, Wedding, kira and ezri adopt a lizard kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Based off of a tumblr post-Garak fulfills a promise he made to Jadzia at Ezri's wedding.





	Objection

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever to write only because i would start laughing at the thought and lose my focus  
> i love the thought of Ezri and Kira adopting a bunch of orphaned lizard kids so they have One in this fic

**Objection**

Traditional Trill weddings were too complicated. Traditional Bajoran weddings were too, well, traditional. Ezri had lamented her and Nerys’ problems in wedding planning to Garak during one of their video-sessions, when he asked her to change the subject to something other than his dead father while Julian was in the vicinity. Ezri knew that Julian tended to smother him if he was visibly upset after their sessions.

“Why don’t you just have a different style of wedding?” a Cardassian with long white hair ducked down next to Garak and offered.

“Excellent idea, Kelas!”

No wonder he’d been so closed off. He didn’t want to discuss the Obsidian Order in front of Doctor Parmak.

“That’s... actually a really good idea. What kind?”

“Dax seemed to enjoy the Klingon wedding quite a bit!” Julian suddenly ducked into view, crowding the two Cardassians. “Just skip out on the bachelor party.”

“Julian, Kelas... This is supposed to be a private therapy session.” Garak glared at the both of them. “How am I supposed to discuss my feelings with Counselor Dax if you’re both hovering over me?”

Julian rolled his eyes. “You’re talking about her wedding plans. It’s not a counseling session anymore.”

“I found it quite relaxing.”

“You don’t find it relaxing to talk about our wedding plans.”

“Julian, my dear, I do not want to strangle you in front of Kelas and Ezri.” He put a hand on both of the doctors’ chests, and pushed them away. “Ezri, I implore you, do not have a Klingon wedding.”

“I doubt Nerys would want to.” Ezri sighed, propping her head up with her hands, elbows on her computer console. “Let’s see... what weddings have I been to...?”

She thought for a moment, and then shot up. “Oh! A human wedding!”

“Human?”

“Curzon went to Ben and Jennifer’s wedding! Nerys would be honoring the Emissary- it’ll be perfect! We can modify it, of course, get rid of the whole father of the bride walks her down the aisle-”

“Wonderful! Now you can go discuss it with the Colonel. If you need someone to make you two dresses or suits, I would be glad to provide my services. And of course, I am sure you would also enjoy what I once promised your predecessor.”

“What?” Garak ended the call. Ezri had no idea what he meant. She didn’t remember any promises Garak had made to Jadzia. Unless it had been implied, and neither she nor Jadzia had managed to pick it up? Or if Jadzia had been too drunk to remember...

She just hoped it wouldn’t be anything too dramatic. Nerys would kill Garak if he caused a scene.

-

Nerys was skeptical of the idea at first, but quickly warmed up to it. Wedding planning became a breeze after that, and was much more enjoyable. The guest list was also relatively simple, until Ezri wrote down Garak’s name.

“Ezri... I don’t really want Garak at our wedding.”

“He’s making my dress, and Julian is coming! I thought you guys were friends.”

“Liberating a planet together means that I respect him, not that I like him.”

“Julian will keep him in line.”

“Alright.” She put down Doctor Parmak’s name next. “I don’t know who that is. Are they Cardassian?”

“Yes. Garak’s other doctor friend. I never would have thought of having a human wedding without them.”

“You got the idea from one of your therapy sessions with Garak? I thought you were supposed to talk about counseling!”

“Well, we do, sometimes, but-”

-

Goodness, why couldn’t she stop thinking about what Garak had said? What had he promised Jadzia? She desperately hoped it wasn’t anything that would make Nerys upset. She wanted her wedding to go smoothly. Maybe he had promised a gift of some kind. Some sort of surprise with her dress.

She sighed, resting her head on top of the girl sitting in her lap. She and Nerys had decided to try fostering one of the hybrid kids abandoned in an orphanage. Ezri was smitten with her already, and planned to convince Nerys to adopt her as soon as the wedding was over.

“Ezri, Alora, what are you doing?”

“Ri-ri is trying to remember something.” Ezri squeezed her, sighing again. “I’m being crushed. Help me, Nerys.”

Nerys rescued her from Ezri’s grasp. Alora wandered off to go play. “Did you forget something important?”

“I’m not sure. It was Jadzia. I think she must have been drunk, because I can’t remember.”

“What was it?”

“She promised something to someone. And I... Yeah, I can’t remember what it was.”

“Maybe it’ll come to you.”

“Hopefully.”

-

It came to her, finally, during the wedding, as Garak fulfilled a promise he had made to Jadzia over a bottle of strong kanar after she admitted something to him about what she wanted at her wedding, if only it wasn’t Klingon.

The wedding was beautiful, their dresses were perfect, and Alora made the cutest little bracelet bearer. Everyone they had invited had found the time to come, and Nerys had been delighted to see Kirayoshi again, in a tiny suit. Julian was wearing clothes that actually looked good for once, and Parmak had told her that Garak had refused to let them have any say in what they were wearing.

They’d chosen to get rid of the walking down the aisle, since neither of them had fathers to do that, and they couldn’t decide which one of them would be waiting at the alter. So they both walked up from opposite sides of the room, and met in front of the officiator. Odo and Keiko stood by Nerys’ side, while Jake and Worf stood by Ezri’s.

They’d gone with the standard human script, and everything was going well until the officiator asked if there were any objections.

“If any of you has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

After a moment, Ezri’s breath caught in her throat as Garak rose from his seat and said, loudly, “I object.”

“Elim!” Julian tried to tug him back down, scandalized, but Garak stayed standing, looking directly at Ezri. He smirked at her, and it all came rushing back to her as everything went from perfection to chaos.

 _Gods, Jadzia was right,_ Ezri thought, as she wrapped her arms around Nerys’ waist to keep her from going to kill him. _It really is cool to have someone object at your wedding._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblio-k
> 
> Based off the tumblr post with Jadzia with the text post 'bride thinks it would be pretty cool if someone objected at wedding'


End file.
